


Prompts

by eyedeaseyesores



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, prompts, various characters - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeaseyesores/pseuds/eyedeaseyesores
Summary: Various prompts.





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't edited anything.

-Eating Ass  
His tongue dived deeply into her tight, anal hole. Laureen tried to squirm away from the unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation.

-Death  
Lilith gripped her filthy hands around Mary's delicate neck, attempting to crush her windpipe. Mary clawed deep marks into Lilith's cheeks before her head began to feel fuzzy and warm.

-Bagheera the cat  
Bagheera prowled through the thick vegetation of the jungle. The white fur of his prey was inches away, he could practically taste its meat as he licked his lips. The creature shouted as he pounced and sank his teeth into it. Bagheera was rather surprise when it yelled his name and picked him up. Oh. No mouse, only mom.

-Moo  
"Moo", the cow bellowed into his face.  
The farmhand sighed "Come on, Betsy." The cow stayed firm in the face of oppression, refusing to move. "Stupid cow, c'mon," He tugged at the rope again, "I gotta take ya back to the barn. Gazin' over." _It is too much of a nice day to go inside'_ Besty huffed silently to herself.  
  
-Yogurt  
"Did know that they curdle the milk to make yogurt?" Charlie asked as he dipped his spoon into the chocolate fro-yo.  
"No, I didn't know that."  
"Yeah! Did you know that-"  
"Charlie, why don't you just eat your yogurt first and then ask me some more mind-numbing questions?" Justin groaned, he rubbed his fingers into his temples. He felt a headache coming on and glared at the little boy that definitely was NOT his son. There was no way, but the nose was similar...

-Teen Drama  
"Kind of like your mom." Karlie shrugged.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, _slut_." Jessica threw her fist into Karlie's mouth, sending blood bursting to the air.  
Ila paused the TV, "This is stupid, I-"  
"Shush, it gets better!"  
"Like what? Jessica actually slept with Karlie's boyfriend so she deserves it later?"  
Hailey threw a piece of popcorn at Ila, "......Maybe."  
"Dear god!"  
"Quiet," Hailey elbow Ila in the ribs, "Max is asleep."  
"Who cares? You asleep, hoe?" Ila called out.  
"Not anymore, bitch." Max snarled from the futon across the room. Hailey laughed.

-Hair  
Shithead pulled the long black hair off of Hudson's coat. She had returned home from Austria early and thought she would surprise him with dinner and a clean home. She inspected the hair closely as the front door closed.  
"Babe? Are you home?" her boyfriend's voice carried into the bedroom. Shithead stormed through the house and into the kitchen, where Hudson was peeling off his worn, black boots.  
"What is this?" she demanded.  
"What's what?"  
"Don't act like you don't know!" Hudson sighed, "I don't."  
"Playing stupid? This fucking hair, Hudson. Whose is it?" she shouted. Hudson craned his head to get a better look the so-called-hair. "....Babe, it's from your weave."  
"It ain't from my weave."  
"No? Look a little closer." Hudson cocked an eyebrow, he waited. Shithead examined the follicle again, "Maybe."

-American Hot Boi  
"Is it really that hot?" John asked, as he eyed the hot dogs that boiled atop the stove.  
"Yeah, man. Or well, it's suppose to be."  
"What's in it, again?"  
"Dunno, I threw away the package", Mark shrugged, "Probably don't wanna know."  
"I guess."  
Mark began poking at the meats with a fork, "I think they're done." He drained the water out of the pot and placed the dogs on a plate before he began his trek upstairs. Ralph the golden retriever watched patiently while drooling, not too farm away from the action. Mark started up the steps, this was it. Ralph shot up and ran in between Mark's legs, he caused the human to trip with a enraged yelp. The plate flew into the air and then clattered down upon the steps, along with the sausages...and Mark. Ralph helped himself. "Hot dog." John quipped. Mark groaned.

-Black Cat  
"How can I help you, young man?" the dark-haired woman purred, leaning against the door frame.  
"Uh," Milo gulped as his eyes raked up and down the woman's rather curvaceous body; she was only wearing a low-cut velvet robe. "Hi, is this your cat?" He lifted up a black cat, "I was passing by and they were crying at your door."  
"Oh! Beelzebub, how did you get out there? Sneaky boy!" She took the purring feline out his arms.  
"Alright, bye-"  
"Oh! Please wait, I haven't properly thanked you."  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you have-"  
"No. I wouldn't know what to do without my little Beez. I must convey my gratitude someway."  
"Really, it's-"  
"I insist," she pleaded, "I must have something for you. Perhaps a drink?" Milo gazed into her big, green eyes that practically begged him to come inside. _Much like her cat's eyes_ he mused. "Please?" she pouted her red, thick lips and wriggled her hips ever so slightly.  
"Okay, I can't stay for too long though." Milo sighed as he gave in and walked into the house with a darkness that seemed to swallow him whole.

-Claws  
Patrick panted heavily, his back against the tree. "Fuck," he whimpered at the sight of his shoulder. Deep gashes crisscrossed against his skin, blood gushing out. Patrick's eyes filled with tears as he stared into the vast dark forest, _'How will I ever get home now?'_ The sound of snorting and trees being knocked down in his direction sent him stumbling away from the tree and sprawling onto the muddy ground. Patrick scrambled to get up and began to run, thorns and branches scratching his body.

-Ice  
A gasp broke through the forest. Her eyes popped open and she found herself covered in a thick layer of snow; cold and wet. Her hands were bright pink and stiff with cold as she hauled herself up. She wobbled on her feet, gazing at the tall, looming evergreens and the dark-grey sky above. She wrapped her arms around her torso and began to trudge aimlessly, dragging her frozen feet through heaping piles of snow. _'How long have I been out here?'_ She wondered, _'It's so cold, you'd think I would've died dressed like this.'_ She looked down at her dressing, _'No coat or gloves or anything, really.'_ She frowned at her cold hands and thin gown, thankfully her feet were booted. She tucked her down. _'It's so cold.'_ One of her hands clutched at a gold enamel pin attached to her chest; it was a symbol of sorts. _'I'm freezing'_ , she struggled to push forward, her movements beginning to slow and her eyelids growing heavy. Her head lazily drew up and a shock went through her body when she saw smoke. ' _A house!_ ' she spotted, it couldn't have been more than 100 yards away. Her body woke up a little, but her movements were still lethargic and her thoughts were becoming muddled. She tried to run towards the house, only to slip and fall in the snow. "Hello!" the girl tried to speak through her clattering teeth, "Help.." Her words became to come out as whispers as she continued to drag her body towards her only salvation. "Please...," she whimpered, her body finally giving in to the cold and slumping into the frozen ground. Snow began to fall and she thought she could make out a human figure before her eyes closed, her world becoming black.

-Tower  
"Who are you? Why do you trespass on my father's land?" the young man demanded, glaring at the muddy, odd girl below.  
"I am Aberdeen of Anouk. I am here with a delivery for Lord Corentin Fenno of Shorelen!" she shouted up at him.  
"Hm, a mail carrier? A servant will fetch it from you and then you may go."  
"Uh, about that! I was hoping for room and board," she had to yell over the pouring rain, "at least until the storm is over. Please, sir."  
The young lord paused a moment before letting out a deep sigh, "Alright, I will allow you to stay until the storm passes, but not a moment longer! The staff will take care of your horse and show you to your room." He walked back inside, closing the balcony door behind him. 'This place must not get very many guests...' Aberdeen thought; the town was rather empty and an impressive amount of vines grew up the sides of the small, crumbling castle before her.

-Obsession  
"I have not!" Michael protested as he glared at her.  
"You have too," Charlie insisted, "You've objectified her! You've created a completely new human being that is perfect in your eyes."  
"That's ridiculous, but I admit I have had some fantasies, but it's nothing serious-"  
Charlie interrupted, "It is important. You saw one! One photo of this woman and created an idealized image of who she is." Charlie grabbed the photo off the cork-board, the picture was black and white; it contained a young woman with long, flowing blonde hair in a striped sundress and matching hat. "And I was wrong to do this research on her like this," she gestured to the numerous photos of the same model that adorned the moldy green walls; there were close-ups of her face, the model in various dresses and the same copies over and over again. There were papers scattered on a large wooden table in the middle of the room, Charlie picked one up. "This too much. I'm sorry, Michael. I never should have encouraged your obsession, I didn't notice how bad this was on your- our mental health and how this could affect her."  
"What are you talking about? YOU wanted to find her too!" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
"I did, but anymore. What color eyes does she have?"  
"Huh?"  
"What color are her eyes?" Charlie demanded.  
Michael paused for a moment, "Brown."  
"What does she like to do?"  
"I don't understand, Charlie."  
She sighed, "Just...just answer the question."  
"Probably dance, cook and sing."  
"What kind of music? Food?"  
"Italian. Jazz."  
"What's one thing you hate about her?" Michael didn't say anything. "I thought so."


End file.
